El club de la lucha
by WrittenMeDown
Summary: Todo era extremadamente tranquilo en mi vida, cuando, apareció él.


Estaba en el intercambio de clases cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par. Un chico no más alto que yo se abrió paso hasta donde me encontraba. El pelo azul le caía sobre la frente y se expandía hacia todas partes, en ángulos imposibles. Marqué el libro que estaba leyendo y observe como se aproximaba a mí. Tenía un panfleto en la mano. Lo estrelló sonoramente sobre mi mesa.

-¡Después de clases! ¡Club de Lucha!-Fue lo único que me dijo, y se fue.

Aun cuando empezaron las clases su recuerdo vagaba en mi mente. Aquellos ojos intensos y esa sonrisa superior a los demás. La camisa se le marcaba en brazos y abdomen. La corbata verde y blanca más suelta de lo normal le daba un aspecto salvaje. Y los pantalones… Los pantalones parecían haber sido hechos a mano para él. Le marcaban todo lo que las chicas y yo deseamos ver.

Mire el panfleto, los colores chillones, la sugerencia de que si te unes podrás comer galletas en una esquina, el dibujo de unos guantes, parecía llamarme. Así que finalmente me plante frente la puerta del salón del club. Llamé.

Los pasos apresurados tras la puerta, me indicaron que se acercaba. A los pocos segundos el rostro del chico que no conseguía sacarme de la cabeza se asomó por la puerta. Retrocedí un paso, instintivamente. Él terminó de abrir la puerta.

Me perdí en sus ojos azules durante un momento. Pero él no me devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos contemplaban un punto bajo mi nariz. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba boquiabierto y cerré los labios.

-¡Vamos! ¡ A dentro! –Me gritó y yo le obedecí.

Tome asiento en una silla, sin que me dijese nada, pero no reprochó cuando lo hice. No había más miembros. Solo él y yo. Sentados el uno frente al otro.

-Esto no es un club de nada.-Le reproché con desgana.

-Están a punto de llegar,-me aseguró.-Todo el mundo quiere luchar contra el hombre que superará a dios.

Hinchó el pecho de orgullo, y se dio un golpe en él. Yo bufé. Me acomodé en la silla deslizando el trasero hacia delante. Él se puso en pie.

-Y ahora,-dijo dándose un puñetazo en la palma de la mano.-Veamos si tienes lo que hay que tener para estar aquí.

Se quitó la camisa y tragué saliva. Sin embargo, le imité. Dejando la corbata sobre la mesa, junto a su ropa.

Apartamos la mesa, para tener más espacio. Abrí un poco las piernas y le miré en guardia, presentía que él empezaría. Así fue, lanzo su pierna rápidamente, en una patada lateral. No me golpeó por centímetros. Seguí esquivando golpes, recibiéndolos y lanzándolos durante minutos. Jadeante y sudoroso se apartó de mí.

Me permití contemplarlo durante unos segundos. La piel de su tórax se ajustaba perfectamente a los tonificados músculos de su cuerpo. Los fuertes brazos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Black Star,-dijo señalándose con el pulgar y una sonrisa.

-Soul Eater.-Le respondí, enseñando mis puntiagudos dientes.

Poco después se incorporaron otros chicos, Oxford y Death The Kid. Aunque este último solo peleaba en serio cuando Liz y Patty, dos hermanas, lo hacían junto a él.

También me enteré de que Maka tenía la culpa. Ella había hablado con Black Star "Para que salgas de casa." Se sobre preocupaba. Es cierto que era el hermano pequeño, pero tampoco había que llegar a ese punto. Ellos estaban en la misma clase…

Así que comencé a pasar más y más tiempo con él.

Desde un primer momento me había sentido atraído por él. Pero el magnetismo aumentaba y aumentaba.

Black Star me pidió que aquel día me quedase hasta tarde. Así que cuando todos los demás se fueron, me acerqué a él con intención de preguntar el motivo.

-¿Para qué…-solo pude decir eso.

Sus manos atraparon las solapas de mi camisa y tiro de ellas hacia sí. Sus labios rozaron los míos. ¿Fue una caricia tímida? El hombre que superaría a dios no era capaz de besarme sin vacilar. Tras recuperarme del shock inicial le seguí.

Sus manos actuaban rápidamente. No me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón…

Sobreponiéndome al deseo incontrolable que llenaba mis venas, agarré sus manos. Las obligué a parar.

-¿Soul?- Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué soy?-Respondí interrogando.- ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Te gusto? ¿Me quieres? ¿Solo soy tu pu…?

Me calló con un dedo.

-Soul "Eater"- representó las comillas con sus dedos.- Evans, te amo.

Esta vez, fue mi corazón debocado, quien se lanzó a sus labios. Dejando que, llegase hasta el final.


End file.
